Saiyan to Saiyan
by Megami-sama2
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are having a serious talk. This is a side Goku nobody knew about. What could Vegeta and Goku have in common? Besides being saiyans, that it. Please R&R! My first angst fic.


M-sama: Yeppie! I got my cast off Monday! Hand's still sore but all's good! Anyway, I know this isn't what I usually write. I got this idea to make a more grim-thinking Goku from a website:clonecat2.com She has this section about fan writers making Goku out to be an idiot. I just had to write a fic that didn't do it and so here it is!

Trunks: What would you call this?

M-sama: **thinks** Um, I don't know! I never write anything except humor/romance! 

Trunks: **rolls eyes** You never know anything, do ya?

M-sama: That's not true! Anyway, A big thanks go out to Chelsee--that's her website above--for getting me to into writing this. I hope you all like it! If ya want to see where my idea for this came from, here's the direct link to it:e up into the cloudless, blue sky. "You're still a saiyan, after all, Kakarot. I knew it, but sometimes your charade is too good."

"What charade?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about Kakarot. Killing and watching people being killed changes everyone. For good or bad."

Goku sighed. He knew eventually someone would find out. "We're the same." Vegeta didn't commit. "It's a hard life being a warrior, always defending the planet. It's too hard to not be affected by what's going on around you. But you know that, don't you?"

"I've never protected a planet before arriving here."

Goku smiled. "No, you haven't," he said softly. "You were destroying planets. I protected them. You had to protect yourself since a very young age. I protected others. You became hard as ice, I became everyone's hope."

The two saiyans mulled over Goku's words. It was true that their experiences made them the same, although no one else would look at it that way. Who would think the carefree Son Goku could share and know the same common feelings Vegeta felt? Besides feelings of their love for their family, that is. No one who think that. They would believe that Goku was a carefree lover who doesn't know these strong feelings of hate, anger, envy. He only knew of love and loyalty, of what is right. 

"Isn't hard to be depended upon to save their sorry necks every blasted time?"

"Sometimes. It's hard to believe but I live for those times when I'll save the Earth and its people. I'm doing something I love. I show Earth's people my love by fighting for it. I show my son my love by sparing and training with him. And ChiChi? I didn't think about her as I grew up. Not until I met her again at the tournament. She learned to be a fighter for me. To get me to notice her. I love ChiChi just like you love Bulma." Vegeta snorted. Goku grin at him. "Don't deny it! You wouldn't have stayed with her if you didn't."

Vegeta didn't respond but he did get up from the ground. "Come on Kakarot! We're wasting time talking. Lets get back to work!" He flew into the air. Goku soon followed. They resumed their fighting as if the conversation never happened. 

Vegeta learned more about the only other surviving member of his race that day and the rest of the week. And Goku, well, he learned that at least around Vegeta he didn't always have to be his cheerful self. Maybe then Vegeta would learn to be less grim around him. Years from now, both saiyans would look back at this conversation, still learning new things about the other. Vegeta would be there to cheer Goku up--who would of thought that would happen?--when the grim lessons of life was too hard for Goku to keep up a happy face. But that's in the future, and neither saiyan would know the true value of this conversation and how it could and would impact itself on their lives. 

M-sama: Trunks, dear, now you can't say I never finish and of my fics! This one is done as far as I know.

Trunks: What does that mean?

M-sama: I'm not sure but I'm thinking about rewriting this to include more about Vegeta sharing his emotions to Goku. While I was writing this, I was thinking about it but I just didn't know how to keep Vegeta in character to do it. Plus, I usually don't think of things like this to write. **nudges Trunks**

Trunks: Oh! Please review! M-sama wants to know how she did about this fic. You know, 'bout this being the first type of fic like this she ever wrote.

M-sama: **giving the puppy dog face** Pretty please?


End file.
